1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a strap handling device for a leg cast, and more particularly, to a foot and ankle strap having an integrated strapping system that provides for a secure, customized fit regardless of the cast size, as well as providing for ease of application and removal of the integrated strapping handling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard, rigid casts are used on a variety of injuries affecting the legs between the ankle and the hip. Such injuries include, for example, a broken or damaged femur, tibia, fibula, or patella. Surgery on leg or knee bones and associated cartilage may also require the use of a cast to immobilize the affected area during the healing process.
Generally, the affected area is placed in a plaster cast. Although such casts are very effective in healing broken or fractured limbs, they do have several disadvantages. Depending on the location and nature of the injury, such casts frequently have to cover a major portion of the leg. In particular, when the cast covers the knee and a major portion of the upper leg, the patient experiences great difficulty in moving the casted leg. This is due to the weight of the cast itself combined with the inability to use the muscles affected by the immobilizing cast.
As a result, simple movements such as getting in and out of bed, sitting or getting off a chair, walking up and down stairs, entering and exiting a car, and other routine tasks require sustained effort and additional time to accomplish. In severe cases, the patient may not be able to move about without the help of an attendant.
Various devices have been proposed to alleviate this longstanding problem. Such devices are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,607,340 to Anderson; 3,739,772 to Ennis; 4,019,503 to Smith; 4,252,112 to Joyce; 4,294,238 to Woodford; 4,854,313 to Kloepper; and 5,256,119 to Tudor. The devices, however, have several disadvantages. Some are complicated arrays of straps, buckles and bars, designed for use in a hospital or with the aid of an attendant. Others are not capable of providing a secure fit and may easily slip off during movement of the leg, perhaps resulting in great discomfort or pain as the raised limb hits the floor.
A need exists, therefore, for a strapping system that aids a patient in achieving individual mobility, while providing a secure, customized fit regardless of the size of the cast. The strapping system should also be designed for easy attachment and removal.